Question: A red pair of boots costs $$7$, and a blue sweatshirt costs $$7$. The red pair of boots costs how many times as much as the blue sweatshirt costs?
The cost of the red pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the blue sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$7 \div $7$ $$7 \div $7 = 1$ The red pair of boots costs $1$ times as much as the blue sweatshirt costs.